peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppish Broadcasting Service
(abbriviated PBS, sometimes pronounced PeeBees) is a Peppish channel which debuted in 1994. It is currently owned and operated by LemonPoo Corp. It competes with The idiot channel. History Pre-launch When Pennzoil Brodcasting announced The idiot channel would become a block in 1995, its former parent company LemonPoo Corp. decided to rival this. The channel began development in early-1992. Former LemonPoo manager Gabriella Harnies (1977-2004) wanted to take this approach to be a few years ahead of TIC. The channel launched on July 22, 1994. Early Days The channel was very poor, however. It only has three shows, with the same episodes on loop. The channel would close down in 1996 if something wasn't done quick. 30 LemonPoo employees left LemonPoo to form TIC Studios. Desperate, LemonPoo allowed TIC Studios and Pennzoil get it's Saturday slot. The block opened in 1995. TIC (under the name The idiot block) greatly increased views of the channel. However, it didn't stay like this for long. The idiot channel officially launched in 1997. This lowered views by 20%. Because of this, the TIB lineup was canceled. Some of the shows moved to TIC (Watermelon and Metal Sheet Filler), while others were put on an indefinite hiatus. Ratings Increase In 2001, cable was introduced to Peppaland. This meant people in Peppaland got more access to networks like PBS, and didn't have to consult external media. This gave PBS 22 million more viewers. Starting with this, PBS made a national rebrand to better suit the new generation. An announcer was added, and the talk shows were removed. TIC, however, got even more viewers, with an estimated 30 million viewers each week. PBS decided to consult their sister network, Flying Saucer, which had only gained 4 million viewers due to FS only being accessible via the Master Package. FS made it's normal cable debut in 2003. Flying Saucer aired 16 hours worth of PBS ads each week, but it didn't do anything but have the network gain 2,188 viewers. PBS made a new rebrand again in 2004 with a new logo and bumpers. A Block PBS got fed up with TIC taking up all the glory, so they made a block, titled PBS Jr. PBS Jr had a somewhat younger demographic than TIC. They added shows like Action Heroes, Peppa in Nesa Land, etc. They considered closing FS until 2008, when they decided to make PBS Jr it's own channel. No major changes were reported until 2016. Programming PBS Jr. Main Article: PBS Jr. '' '''PBS Jr.' is PBS' children's block with a demographic of 7-13. It airs from 8:00 AM-4:00 PM on Weekdays and 6:00 AM-12:00 PM on Saturdays. It has it's own channel. It launched on May 21, 2005. Bumpers PBS ‘Mosaic’ idents (2004-present) One of the current types of PBS bumpers known are the ‘Mosaic’ idents, which were launched in 2004 alongside the PBS’s launch of the new logo the same year. The current idents include large mosaics making up images and portraits of ballet dancers, news reporters, astronauts, and American-Indians. The ‘Mosaic’ idents were launched as follows: #’American-Indian’ - 2004; #’Astronaut’ - 2005; #’News Reporting’ - 2007; and #’Ballet Dancers’ - 2011. PBS Jr. ‘Cartoon’ idents (2005-present) The PBS Jr. ‘Cartoon’ idents have been in regular use since PBS Jr. launched in 2005. This set of idents includes cartoon roads, etc. Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon